gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Aeropuerto Internacional Francis (III)
El Aeropuerto Internacional Francis (o Francis International Airport en inglés) es el único aeropuerto que hay en la ciudad de Liberty City, y por lo tanto solamente aparece en Grand Theft Auto III y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Es muy grande y siempre está lleno de aviones dentro, aunque de todos ellos solo podemos pilotar uno, el Dodo, que se encuentra dentro de un hangar (aparece en Grand Theft Auto III y en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories). El Aeropuerto se divide en algunas partes, que son la parte exterior (la parte de fuera, delante de la entrada) y la parte interior (la parte dónde se encuentran los Hangares, pistas de aterrizaje y todo lo que hay adentro). En Liberty City Stories se encuentra junto al Helipuerto. Exterior del Aeropuerto Francis Internacional La parte exterior del Aeropuerto, con un tamaño un poco menor que su interior, se compone del aparcamiento, de un Parking de Bomberos con un Camión de Bomberos que está junto a una zona no tan importante dónde se encuentra el edificio central del aeropuerto, la parte frontal del aeropuerto y una pequeña zona apartada de él por el este. La zona apartada thumb|200px|El [[hangar de Avery Carrington.]] La pequeña zona mencionada tiene una mini-laguna con una estatua en medio; la estatua es un hombre posicionando una bandera en el suelo (el hombre es completamente gris excepto la gorra, que es roja y es lo único que tiene color en la estatua). Por debajo hay 2 graffiti y una inscripción que dice: "For Those Who Fought for Freedom, 1936" (significa: "Para los que lucharon por la libertad, 1936"). También en la zona se encuentran algunos banquillos junto a papeleras. Es muy importante porque ahí es dónde se encuentra la entrada al metro subterráneo que conduce por todo Liberty City, y justamente debajo del Aeropuerto es una de sus paradas (la que llega tras salir de Staunton Island, en Bedford Point). Desde aquí hay una muy buena visión de Staunton Island y del Puende Levadizo que une Staunton Island con Shoreside Vale. Otro dato de la zona es que aquí se ubica una de las barracas de "café" de la misión Marchando un expreso de Grand Theft Auto III, tenemos que llegar aquí en coche y destrozar la barraca rápidamente para seguir con la misión. La barraca se encuentra justamente al lado de la estatua. La parte frontal del Aeropuerto thumb|200px|El Aparcamiento y el Parking de Bomberos del Aeropuerto, con una zona no muy importante En las salidas del edificio principal del aeropuerto (que solamente se puede acceder gracias a un Mod de tele transporte) hay escaleras por casi todos sitios, excepto en algunas partes, en las que prácticamente siempre hay Taxis aparcados. En la parte más arriba de la frente del edificio, se ven las letras "FRANCIS INTERNATIONAL" y un poco más abajo hay letreros grandes y negros en los que se mueven letras (verdes en GTA III y azules en GTA: LCS), que siempre están diciendo: "Welcome to the Francis Internacional Airport" (Bienvenido al Aeropuerto Francis Internacional) "Please, do not leave luggage..." ("Por favor, no olvidar el equipaje") "The time is (hora del juego)" (La hora es(hora del juego) y "Follow 1 for long and short term parking" (Seguir 1 para el estacionamiento largo y a corto plazo). Más adelante del edificio hay césped y árboles que decoran el sitio. Más adelante hay una carretera que conduce a la salida del aeropuerto por un lado y a los hangares y pistas de aterrizaje por el otro, también conduce a la pequeña zona con la estatua. Hay muchos outdoors alrededor de la zona y de diversas publicidades, que decimos más abajo. Aparcamiento y cercanía thumb|200px|El centro de las pistas de aterrizaje, con todos los Aviones del Aeropuerto Hay un aparcamiento normal y corriente más al norte del aeropuerto, cercano a la entrada de la zona interior. En él no hay nada muy interesante, salvo que podemos ir a "cojer prestado" algún coche para ir por el Aeropuerto o por fuera de él, ahí suelen estar coches deportivos muy rápidos. Al otro lado, hay un pequeño Parking de Bomberos en el que hay un Camión de bomberos siempre, es la zona de bomberos de Shoreside Vale y está para mayor seguridad en el aeropuerto. En la pared hay un cartel que pone: "Don't Even Think of Perking There" (Nunca Ni Pensar en Aparcar Aquí). Entre el Parking y el Aparcamiento hay una calle, que puede conducir a la zona interior del aeropuerto o a la zona exterior por el otro lado. Pegado al Parking de Bomberos hay una con el edificio central del aeropuerto, un edificio bonito y grande. Hay enormes columnas de hierro curvadas alrededor de él, y esto lo hace más bonito. Alrededor de él hay algunos contenedores que en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories están separados y sin ninguna inscripción; mientras que en Grand Theft Auto III están juntos y se ve que pone: "East/West Shidding Co. U.S.A." (Del este al oeste Shidding Co. E.E.U.U.) En blanco, bastante apagado. Hay algunas Tablas de Madera apoyados a algunos contenedores que sirven para hacer un buen salto, por ello esta zona es considerada muy buena para hacer Stunts Interior del Aeropuerto right|thumb|200px|El aeropuerto en [[GTA: LCS.]] Dentro del aeropuerto hay muchos aviones y hangares, pero en Grand Theft Auto III uno de ellos es especial: El que tiene el Dodo. El Dodo es el único avión que podemos entrar en el juego, pero tiene las alas cortadas, y eso dificulta mucho su manejo. En GTA: LCS no existe el Dodo. Los aviones que se ubican en medio del aeropuerto son un Easter Egg desconocido, los aviones si son mirados desde arriba forman una "R", que llegaría a significar Rockstar. Otro hangar famoso es el Hangar de Donald Love, un hangar cerrado en el que terminamos alguna de sus misiones. Hay 2 pistas de aterrizaje, una de ellas en diagonal al sur de la otra. Si estamos cerca, siempre podemos ver un avión despegando, pero si nos choca con una rueda nos quitará muchísima vida, o hasta nos matará en ambos juegos. En el tramo final de la pista diagonal hay un Predator, un barco muy rápido, aparcado (GTA III). En GTA: LCS también se encuentra el mismo barco. En el tramo final de las pistas, si miramos a Staunton Island le tenemos una vista muy buena, de las mejores que hay, se ve la isla casi entera. Cerca de la zona de los contenedores con tablones de madera, en Grand Theft Auto III hay otro Dodo, pero en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories hay una furgoneta Toyz aparcada, que nos permite acceder a una misión secundaria de Shoreside Vale, Chasin' RC (Una carrera de RC por todo el Aeropuerto). Vehículos que se siempre se pueden encontrar por aquí *Dodo (Solo en GTA III y En GTA: LCS No) *Camión de Bomberos *Taxis *Predator (GTA: LCS) *Veloz (GTA III) *Faggio (GTA LCS) *Coche de policía (GTA LCS) Misiones que ocurren por aquí Grand Theft Auto III *Grand Theft Aero *Hombre señalado *Marchando un expreso *S.A.M. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Panlantic Land Grab *Morgue Party Resurrection *Love on the Run *Chasin' RC (misión secundaria) Diálogos de los transeuntes Curiosamente, por algunos lados cercanos al aeropuerto, hay personas que conversan de viajes y de negocios, en un dialogo que casi siempre sepuede escuchar a la entrada del metro subterranea de Shoreside Vale, ubicada a escasos metros del aeropuerto, una persona le dice a otra : Are you going to Vice City? ''Irás hacia Vice City?'' No, to Los Santos, SA ''No, hacia Los Santos, SA'' (SA de San Andreas) Aparte, este dialogo es algo curioso, aparte de que nombran a otras ciudades de la saga, el primer dialogo es bien parecida al título de la mision Are you going to San Fierro? de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Categoría:Localizaciones de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Localizaciones de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Aeropuertos Categoría:Barrios de Shoreside Vale Categoría:Barrios de Liberty City Categoría:Localizaciones de Grand Theft Auto III